HIGH-THROUGHPUT CELL ANALYSIS CORE 1. MAIN OBJECTIVES AND NEW DIRECTIONS Many of the major advances in tumor biology and immunology were made possible by the ability to rapidly discriminate and isolate discrete cell populations. The Burnham Institute for Medical Research (BIMR) High Throughput Cell Analysis (HTCA) facility was established in 2002 to provide high-speed cell sorting, analytical cytometry and high-throughput microscopy provides this capability to members of the NIH-funded BIMR Cancer Center. Currently, this facility is not available to La Jolla Torrey Pines Mesa neuroscientists;therefore, the current lack of general access to modern cytometry, especially image-based high-throughput microscopy with advanced image algorithms design support, as provided in this Core, imposes restrictions on the range of experimental design by neuroscientists in San Diego. Moreover the HTCA Core interacts extensively with the Chemical Screening Library (CSL) Core (see separate write up of that core) in screening for lead compounds and for drug actions in cell-based assays. The HTCA Core facility will offer analytical cytometry using two user operated benchtop cytometers (Becton-Dickenson FACSCanto 6-color and BD FACSort 3-color cytometers), a FACSVAntage SE with Digital Option (FACSDiVa) high-speed sorter operated by a skilled specialist, and a Beckman-Coulter Eidaq 100 automated high-throughput microscope. The director of the facility (Dr. Mark Mercola) offers expert consultation and periodic workshops on cytometry. In addition, affiliated faculty at BIMR and UCSD offer advice in imaging algorithms (see below). The current facility has supported a large number of BIMR Cancer investigators at a reduced charge-back rate and offered limited support to outside Cancer users at an external rate. Scientific progress has been impressive, with numerous publications in top-tier journals. The present application will make this facility available to Neuroscientists as a Core Unit. As mentioned above, Facility staff work closely with the Chemical Library Screening facility, located contiguously at the BIMR, to support the design and optimization of high-throughput cell-based screening assays.